Be Your Eyes
by Sagesixpath
Summary: I'll be his eyes and make him see what is the true power. How will Sasuke changed with Naruto the rokudaime that was blinded and it was all because of him. Sasuke with blue eyes? Sorry I am bad at summary. Please review...


Hello there! This is my another new story. I did not plan anything, but I felt like I want to write so I just write. I hope that I could make the future chapters more. I still don't have any plot line yet. I did not have clear mind, but I hope you all enjoy my first chapter. Don't forget to review please...

* * *

><p><span><em>Be Your Eyes Chapter 1: The Beginning of Being Blind.<em>

Naruto being the Rokudaime and with Sasuke his assistant. Naruto was finding something under the desk, but he can't find it. He used his hands and reaching out, but still was unknown to be found. Sasuke saw him finding something, so he asked him.

"What are you finding, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him, but Naruto was busying opening the desk. He pushed papers and things all over, just to find only one thing. He totally made a mess all around him. Paper flew all over the floor.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called his name again, and saw that Naruto was panting and sweating. Naruto's face was pale. He began to felt worry inside then he heard Naruto mumbling something.

"In..inha…..ler…." Then Naruto collapsed on the floor. Sasuke quickly be beside his side. He knew what Naruto wanted now. The inhaler! He ran to the desk and tried to find the inhaler. He wondered that when did Naruto used the inhaler. He never have a disease or things like this before. He then finally found the it. He quickly put over Naruto's mouth. He then carried Naruto on his back and went to the hospital.

_'I'm sorry, Naruto. If you were be able to see like old times, you won't go through things like this in your life. I don't understand why you need to do like this to yourself and give me your eyes.'_ It all happened on that day. They were fighting on their last battle. Last fight.

* * *

><p><span><em>'Flashback begins now'<em>

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting. He never thought that Naruto would be this tough. The thoughts that Naruto was greater and more powerful than him, made him felt anger rising up. He needed to think that he would take a risk or not. If he take the risk, that means the percentage that he will blind forever would be higher, but he had no choice. He used amateratsu all over again and again.

"Sasuke! Stop it! If you use it more than this, you might not be able to see again! Stop it!" Naruto shouted to him. Sasuke bit his lower lip and yelled at Naruto. "If I don't use these, I won't be more powerful than you, Naruto!"

He made both of his eyes be rinnegan that has mixed with sharingans too. His both eyes can use Amateratsu. He was starring at the sky once more, thinking that he won't be able to see the beautiful bright ever again. He then looked back at Naruto. He knew that his fate won't be change. He will blind.

He charged Chidori and said. "Amateratsu" to his hand. He felt pain to his left hand, but he did not care. If he could defeat Naruto, that worth enough. Naruto felt he couldn't use his words to stop him. He charged the Rasengan on his right hand.

"Why Sasuke..Why can't you just come back?" Naruto said.

"Because I want power, Naruto. The power to defeat you and everyone." He said. He was losing his eyesight. He knew that he need to finish this soon. He dashed toward Naruto with Amateratsu-Chidori in his hand. "Naruto!"

Naruto dashed toward Sasuke. He thought about something in his mind. He thought about his beloved ones, friends and family. If he was be able to meet his family once again, it would make him feel happier than ever. He want to be hokage. It was his dream, but how can he be if he can't save a friend?

_'Sasuke, why did you do this? I just..'_ The Chidori and Rasengan clashed each other. _'Want you to be save.'_

The light glowed with Sakura and Kakashi watched the light. They knew now where they went, they quickly quicken their paces to the place.

When they arrived at the scene, two familiar bodies laid on the ground. They were both bleeding heavily. Sakura was on her knees and heal them. She was thinking who she would heal first. "Just go heal Sasuke first...Sakura-chan. Kurama…is healing me…." He said as he panting.

"I can't Naruto. I don't want to lose you." She said while fighting her tears. Naruto was pissing off so he used all of his strength and shouted. "Sakura-chan! Do you want Sasuke to be blind?! Heal him! I'll be alright okay?" Sakura looked through Naruto's eyes and they were all fear. She looked at Sasuke. His eyes were bleeding, both eyes. She put her hands on his eyes and said to Naruto.

"You better be alright, Naruto. Because if you're not, I'll kill you for sure."

Naruto just made a chuckle. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." Then darkness began to covered his mind. He closed his eyes and once drift into a sleep. Sakura stared at Naruto and began to worry. "Naruto?" No response. "Naruto! Kakashi-sensei, we need to get them to the hospital right now or else they could die from blood loss!" She shouted to Kakashi. Kakashi carried Sasuke on his back and his clone carried Naruto.

When they arrived at the hospital, they began surgery. Sakura helped and healed Naruto while Tsunade healed Sasuke. When she finished healing Naruto, Tsunade came in the room and talked to her. "How is Naruto, Sakura?" Sakura watched the blond sleeping.

"He's doing well, but his heart is sometimes dropping. So I need to watch him every movement. I guess his heart is dropping because of somehow the effect of the Chidori. So how is Sasuke-kun doing, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade sighed. "That's what I want to talk to you. It's about his eyes."

Sakura's heart skipped. His eyes? What happen to his eyes? "What happened Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade looked at Naruto and gave a sad face. "I'm sorry kid, but looks like we can't do anything about it." Sakura was confused about this. Tsunade turned to face Sakura. "Sakura, please understand we're try our best. He's blind."

Blind Blind Blind Blind Blind Blind Blind Blind Blind Blind

That's it he's blind.

Sakura was out spaced. She looked at Naruto and wondered that if Naruto knew about this, how would he react? Will he yell at them? Or he will blame himself for causing this to happen. She couldn't stop her tears anymore. Why her teammates need to be in this situation. One was heart stopping and one with both eyes were blind. Tsunade pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh, it's alright Sakura. Let it all out." She hugged her student in her arms and watched the girl cried.

_'Where am I?'_ He opened his eyes and saw a pink haired girl beside him. He recognized her so well. He called her name. "Sakura-chan, hey wake up." Sakura slowly wake up and saw Naruto woke up brought her to tears again. "Naruto! You're awake!" She gave him a bone crushed hug. "Ow…"

"I thought..I thought that you are gonna die..I'm so glad that you're awake..I..I.." She said while sobbing. He put his finger on her lip and said. "It's okay, Sakura-chan. Look I'm alright. You don't have to cry." He wiped her tears off her face.

"So where's Sasuke and how is he doing?" He asked her. She gasped. He could saw the fear and terrified in her eyes, so he continue to ask. "How is he, Sakura-chan?" Sakura grabbed a chair and sat beside Naruto. She held his hand and began to say. "Naruto, please take this seriously." Naruto gulped as Sakura said. "He's blind."

He felt his world stopped for a moment. He blinked his eye, in disbelief. "He what?"

"He's blind, Naruto. He used too much chakra on his eyes and it went to the eye chakra's channel. The chakra destroyed the channel. He's blind, Naruto. He's blind." Sakura finished the sentence. She saw that Naruto was mumbling and then he said. "I'm sorry" Before he went to shock. His body jerked and his heart dropping down instantly. "Naruto! Get a hold of yourself!" She shouted to him.

She put her hand on his forehead and sent her chakra to him. She saw him, struggle for air. She knew what to do. She ran to another room at the opposite side of the hospital and grabbed the inhaler. She was mad that why the room need to be at the opposite side of the hospital.

She went back to Naruto's room and covered his mouth with the inhaler. He calmed down for a bit and his heart began to steady once more. She wiped off her sweats before stroking his hair. She noticed the tears came out from his eyes. She wipe his tears away before whispering. "Naruto, it's okay. You don't have to blame yourself for this."

Sasuke woke up in another room that was opposite Naruto's room. He knew that he can't see. So he did not know where he was or even who was in room. He prepared for this. Then he head a voice. "Sasuke, you are blind and also you might not be able to be a ninja ever again." Tsunade said. Sasuke could only nodded.

"I know, Hokage-sama. I know." He said. "If you excuse me, I want to rest now." He said and went back to sleep. Tsunade went out the room silently.

* * *

><p><span><em>'End of the flashback'<em>

Sasuke brought Naruto to the hospital and laid him on the hospital bed. Sakura burst into the room and said. "Sasuke-kun, is he alright?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, he's alright only he passed out with somehow he can't breath. Sakura, I need you to explain why he use the inhaler. I never knew before he use it."

Sakura turned on the monitors and wires and then began to talk with Sasuke. "Well, you remembered the last Chidori that you plunge through his chest?" Sasuke slightly nodded. "Well, the effect of that is it damaged his heart. His heart is sometimes dropping and sometimes he ran out of oxygen which could kill him at anytime. Also there's another thing I need you to know."

Sasuke waited for her to continue. He listened to her at every words and every sentence just to hear that. She continued. "When I told him that you're blind, he went shock and I almost lost him. I almost Sasuke..if I lose him I can't…I can't live…" He was completely depressed about this news.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry that I turn things to be like this."

He looked at Naruto's face. He slept as he sweating. He put the inhaler beside Naruto's body and sat down. Things had turn out this way because of him. He was now did not blind. He did not have black eyes anymore. He had blue. Naruto before had eyes and now he was blind just to give him his eyes.

Sakura knew that Sasuke had been Naruto's assistant well buddy for two years and also since Naruto gave away his eyes just to save his friend from being blind. Years ago after Naruto blinded, the elders said that Naruto can't be hokage anymore, but Sasuke refused. He said that he would be by Naruto's side and helped him.

"I want to see you with your blue, ocean eyes again. I want to see you smile happily like old times. I want you to share pain with me. So please don't..cry…or die…" Sasuke whispered. Then Tsunade came into the room with some pain killers with her. She commanded Sasuke to leave the room for a moment. Sasuke obeyed her and waited outside the room.

"Sakura, I think we have a problem with him now." She said, pointing at Naruto's chest. She felt like an electricity in his body. His body jerked and jolted. He felt like someone was controlling something that made him hurt and felt so much pain. Sakura noticed this and asked him. "Naruto? Naruto?! Are you alright?"

"I..I felt like someone is controlling something..It made my chest hurt so much.." He grabbed his chest and panted. Sakura swear that if she found this person who is torturing Naruto right now, she would kill the person with her bare hands. She gave him the pain killers and let him eat. The pain was slowly become less painful, but it still there. She stroked his hair and said. "It's alright, Naruto. I will be right beside you. It's okay." Then he was unconsciousness.

Tsunade have a little discuss with both of them. She gave them a serious face. "Sakura, Sasuke, you know that Naruto's health had been worse these days. As I heard from Sasuke, he collapsed in his office. I want you both to protect him, to be there with him." They both nodded.

"Also, don't let anyone hurt him again ever again or else I will kill you first then the person who involves this to happen." They gulped. Sure they did want to get kill by the Godaime.

Tsunade left to her work, left Sakura and Sasuke alone. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Sasuke-kun, use your new eyes carefully because you use it in the wrong way, I will rip you a part. Make it worth for Naruto that he made a right choice for giving you his both eyes." Sasuke looked at her. "I will and I will show that Naruto make the right choice."

Sakura went into the room and bandaged Naruto's eyes. She just hope that things would not turn out like this. If Sasuke did not blind at that time, Naruto would still can see. He would see his dream right in front of him. He would see her.

She stared at Naruto's heart monitor for the longest time and then turned to looked at Sasuke. She stared through his eyes. Blue beautiful eyes. She just hope that those eyes would still be Naruto's not him.

She put Naruto's hokage cloak on the desk also his headband too. She watched as Naruto gasped for air through oxygen mask. She put her hand on his bandaged hand that was been destroyed after their last fight. But luckily that Kurama healed his arm again.

Then chakra from his arm flowed into hers and she shut her eyes. When she opened again, she was in the middle of the light. Nothing was there only a voice.

**"Is that you, Sakura?" A voice called.**

"Yes, You're Kurama right?" She asked politely. "Yes"

"I want to ask you about Naruto's health." She said and Kurama just sighed.** "That kid already over his limit. His breathing might not be normal like always. He's breathing abnormally right now. He's tough to be here. Without his eyes, I'm impressed." He said.**

Sakura looked away and asked. "Well can you at least do anything about his eyesight?" Kurama shook his head. **"I'm sorry but I guess that you guys need to figure my yourself. I can't do anything about it."**

Sakura sighed. She wished that Naruto wouldn't do that. He was a great baka, just to sacrifice himself for others. Then she saw Kurama saying some Uzumaki language. **"I will let you and him talk together for a while."** Then a clone appeared. It was Naruto, the same Naruto. Then Kurama disappeared, leaving them alone.

"Naruto?" She called out his name. He did not have his eyes, but he heard her so he said her names again and again. "Sakura-chan..Sakura-chan..Where are you?" She grabbed him and then pulled in into a warm hug. "I'm right here, Naruto."

After Naruto felt like he know where is Sakura, he began to ask her question. "So what bring you here? I know that I was unconsciousness and then everything turned black." Sakura then know that she want to talk to him about something.

"Naruto, I have a question."

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

She took a deep breath then.

"Why do you have to gave Sasuke-kun your eyes?" She asked him and he exhaled. "How about I tell you a story, Sakura-chan. I will tell you about at that time. About my eyes." Sakura nodded and they sat on the floor middle of the light.

"It happened on that day when I regained my conscious. You remembered when I woke up after the fight with Sasuke and you hugged like you were gonna kill me?" He said and made her giggled. "When then you came in with bad news. That terrible news. Just only that word and my world stopped for me. Blind."

"I knew only that everyone started to bring me bad news and it started to get worse each day. I was thinking about it and have a talk with Kurama too. He disagree with me first, but I then explained why I want to do this, so he let me. So I asked baa-chan about the surgery and first she also yelled at me, because I won't be able to see my dream and make achievements. But I am a knuckled-head, so she just let me."

"I have my reasons, Sakura-chan. I will be his eyes and I will help him get through everything."

"I will be his eyes."

* * *

><p>Well how's that? I know it might be a little bit disappointed. I will try to improve everyday. So hope you all review or PM me about the story. I want to know how was it? Good? or bad? tell me. Well then Bye! REVIEW! Also I won't stop it on chapter 1, I will CONTINUE to do it. :)<p> 


End file.
